


Golden Tags and Silver Collars (Repost from Wattpad, is probably bad :/ )

by MariaMoonshade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMoonshade/pseuds/MariaMoonshade
Summary: The chatter of the woods are gone, all that is heard is your breath and the sound of the rain. The sky is black and you are alone, wandering, without a home.A loud noise makes you turn, and you whip around only to be face to face with a MONSTER. He leans down with a sadistic smile and whispers a single word.Run.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Golden Tags and Silver Collars (Repost from Wattpad, is probably bad :/ )

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is awful and from 5 years ago

It was a stormy night outside, rain was pattering, everything was still, in general the world was at peace.. Or at least until they came..

All you had ever wanted in life was a family and to be loved (preferably by a significant other) but all your hopes and dreams were crushed when the monsters came to the surface. Now here you were running away as to not get caught by those monsters who will most likely use you for whatever the hell their sick pleasures are going to be. You had lost all hope at this point. The yelling of about 7 monsters chasing you was hardly enough to give you that. You see Ebott forest in the distance. There it was; your salvation, you are filled with determination. You picked up your pace, the monsters lost sight of you and you dissipated into the damp darkness you must now call home.

You enter the forest making sure to hide your tracks. After hours of carefully meandering through the forest, you find yourself in a clearing filled with golden flowers. Cautiously looking around you decide this is a good place to rest. The rain patters around you, the trees whisper in the wind, and all you have to keep you company is your mind. Your thoughts trail to the start of your nightmare. The monsters had just arrived on the surface, the humans felt so guilty locking the monsters underground for so long that they made sure the monsters had enough to be able to start out. The monsters used this to their advantage. They took and raped females, captured children and men; making them work until the men died and the little girls were old enough. You had just barely escaped, losing a few hairs and some fabric off your back.

Your tears fall harder than the rain that falls around you. You could no longer hold your sadness, your fear. The chatter of the woods are gone. You realised.. You're alone. Was is worth escaping and leaving your parents? Leaving your sibling for dead? The thoughts in your mind a poisonous trap. All of a sudden a loud noise makes you turn, and you whip around only to be face to face with a monster. Your face pales and your blood runs colder than the snow that falls in the winter. His skeletal face was the face of your death, his eyes red enough that you could mistake them for blood. He leans down to your ear with a sharp and sadistic grin whispering a single word.

“Run.”

Sans POV  
When I heard that there was a human escapee, I knew that I had to have them. I was sure that with that determination I would have power. Finally be better than the monster I call "brother", and The thrill of breaking their determination sent shivers up my spine.

Way before the war, the Monsters and Humans had a large empire. There were two sides, The Serllik's, and The Dreemurs. Once every 10 years the strongest red soul was to be mated with the strongest monster. This was to keep the peace. On the Dreemur side the Red souls were treated as higher class citizens compared to the other six and on the Serllik side they were slaves. After so many years the human souls on the Serllik's side had enough and revolted, taking power over the kingdom. This angered the Dreemurs and the war happened, the monsters were sealed underground, and forgotten without a second thought. Now we were free, and had our revenge.

Your POV

Your face turned white. His teeth were sharp and menacing, and the look he gave you was of a starving wolf finding prey. You slowly stood up and with a flash of lightning you ran. Faster than the rain could fall, faster than you've ever run before. He wouldn't catch you, he couldn't.

You looked behind you. Your heart skipped, he wasn't there. Suddenly you tripped on something. Getting up off the ground you saw the face of death himself looking straight back at you. He licked his teeth and grasped your arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly brief and not as well written as i thought it was when i was younger


End file.
